Happy Birthday
by Amaherst
Summary: It's Yumi's birthday and Ulrich gives her a gift she cant forget. This is my birthday gift to you lot! Happy Birthday me! R&R please! Be niceits my birthday!


**Ulrich looked over at his raven-haired girlfriend, who was smiling her best smile for the camera. Today was her birthday, her 18th. She was to spend the day at home with her family, to which Ulrich had been invited to, and then she was going to have a party tonight with all her friends.**

**Ulrich, at the moment, was entertaining Hiroki, Yumi's little brother, in the back garden. He was teaching him how to play soccer. Every now and again he would look inside and see Yumi opening another present and smiling at the gift. **

**Ulrich had given her his present when he had arrived. He had brought her a diamond necklace but that wasn't the real present, he would give her his real present at the party. **

**They had been together for four years now but it seemed a lot longer than that. Both of them thought the world of the other and both would sulk if they didn't see their partner for a day. Their arguments had calmed down considerably but they still occurred but only because they loved to make up. **

"**Ulrich show me how you did that again" Hiroki commanded drawing Ulrich's attention away from Yumi.**

**Ulrich repeated the soccer trick and looked at Yumi again. She was hugging her Nan and smiling for the camera again. **

**Ulrich smiled as he recognised the fake smile Yumi was sporting when she had opened the present her uncle had brought her. **

**Half an hour later Ulrich felt Yumi's arms wrap around his waist.**

**He heard her groan as he pulled her onto his lap. **

"**What's a matter, birthday girl?" Ulrich asked her.**

"**My cheeks hurt from smiling for that stupid camera and I have five present that I can give to Odd for his April fool's day pranks as long as he doesn't use them against me and you" **

**Ulrich chuckled and pulled Yumi into a hug.**

"**Will you two go inside please, you are making me feel sick" Hiroki complained.**

**Yumi stuck her tongue at him and they stayed where they was, just staring at each other and smiling with the occasional kiss taking place. They were blissfully unaware of the surroundings. They were each others worlds.**

"**You two wake up!" Mrs Ishiyama called "Birthday lunch and then cake!" **

**Yumi groaned inwardly as she got up. She turned back to Ulrich.**

"**Make sure you get a seat next to me" She commanded.**

"**Hey, it's not my fault if I get pushed to the back"**

**Yumi considered what he said then grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with her. **

**She ensured that Ulrich sat next to her, even if it meant moving her Uncle away from his wife.**

**Ulrich shook his head while smirking. Yumi really was a tough girl but the thing he loved about her was that her toughness could melt any time he was around her.**

"**You know this is going to be the best night of my life" Yumi told Ulrich confidently as they walked out of her house. They both had changed into more appropriate clothing for the nightclub they were going to.**

**Yumi was wearing a pink and black mini skirt, with a prink tank top, which revealed the belly bar she had had when rebelling against her parents. She had black high heels on but Ulrich was still slightly taller than her.**

**Ulrich was wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a white t-shit underneath. **

**They met up with the gang inside the club. Aelita and Odd were already entertaining the dance floor. Jeremie refused to dance to such a fast song so he had allowed Odd to dance with her to make her happy.**

**Aelita and Odd saw Yumi and Ulrich heading over to Jeremie and they followed them. **

"**Happy Birthday, Yumi!" Odd yelled.**

**Yumi smiled widely at him and thanked him.**

**Both Jeremie and Aelita wished her happy birthday and gave her their presents to her.**

**She accepted them graciously and put them underneath hers and Ulrich's coats.**

**Soon she and Ulrich had joined Aelita and Odd on the dance floor. Jeremie still refused to dance to fast songs so had resulted in looking after their drinks. **

**A slow song started off to end the night off and Jeremie immediately headed for Aelita. Odd went to the bar to hand in their drinks as their night had almost ended. He looked over at the dance floor and smiled at his best friends.**

**Ulrich and Yumi perfectly matched and Odd was relived that they had got together eventually. He hadn't known Ulrich to be so happy than he had for the past four years. Yumi had changed since they had got together too. Her style, her modesty, and her comebacks to Sissy! **

**Jeremie and Aelita were watching Yumi and Ulrich too and knew that fate had made the perfect couple.**

**After the slow song had ended, the gang had gone their separate ways. **

**Ulrich and Yumi started to walk back to Yumi's house. Ulrich was staying the night. Her parents had set up an extra bed up in Hiroki's room even though they knew that Yumi and Ulrich would end up sharing a bed. They knew Yumi wouldn't do anything with him except cuddle up. They had raised their daughter so that her views on it was to wait until after marriage and when she was asked about it, she would always say the same:**

"**I'm waiting until my wedding night so it is special"**

**Ulrich respected her for it and wouldn't have it any other way. He loved Yumi and wouldn't do anything to upset her or hurt her.**

"**Should we walk in the park for a bit?" Ulrich asked her.**

**Yumi shrugged and followed him.**

**She wrapped her arm around his waist and he followed her actions by snaking his arm over her shoulder. She leaned her head on his shoulder whilst they walked through the dimly-lighted park. They reached their usual bench and sat down.**

"**I've had a great night, Ulrich. And I loved your present" She kissed him lightly on the lips.**

"**Really?" he asked "It wasn't all of the present" **

**She looked at him confused. **

"**Well, it might not be a present if you say something else"**

"**Ulrich, what are you talking about?" Yumi asked him.**

**He sighed but stood up. She looked up at him.**

**He fiddled with something in his pocket. She looked at him for explanation.**

**In one swift move, he got down on one knee.**

**Yumi gasped slightly.**

**He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a gold band with a set of three diamonds, which everyone knew to represent love, life and faith. **

"**Yumi Ishiyama, will you make me the happiest man alive? Will you marry me?" Ulrich asked looking into the depths of her eyes which were rimming with tears.**

"**I will" she cried. **

**He smiled in relief and started to get up however, Yumi stopped him. She leaped on him which caused him to topple over onto the ground with his fiancé on top of him. **

**They laughed but didn't move, she kissed him and before he had chance to kiss her back she pulled away and took the ring box from his hand.**

"**What would you have done with the ring if I'd have said no?" she asked looking at the ring.**

"**Not a lot I could do with it-it's engraved" Ulrich answered watching her face brighten up as she took the ring out of its holder and looked carefully at it. Inside were the words:**

'**Yumi, I love you. Remember that when all the light in your world has disappeared,'**

**Tears sprung from her eyes as she read the words. She kissed him again but this time allowed him to kiss her back.**

**After 10 minutes of just lying there with occasional kisses they decided to walk back. **

**They quietly crept in but they hadn't needed to. Mr and Mrs Ishiyama were still up with Jeremie, Aelita and Odd round.**

**Yumi looked confused as she turned to her fiancé who was smiling.**

"**I had to ask your parents for permission"**

**She nodded but waited for more explanation.**

"**Aelita knew your ring size so I had to tell her"**

**Yumi nodded once again.**

"**Odd read my diary" **

**Yumi smirked but nodded.**

"**And I asked Jeremie for advice on how to ask you" **

**Yumi looked at him whilst shaking her head slightly in exasperation.**

"**Men" She uttered but kissed him nonetheless.**

**After they had their quiet celebration, and their friends left. They went up to bed. Ulrich joined Yumi in her bed and she cuddled up to him.**

"**This is a birthday I will never forget" Yumi whispered.**

**Ulrich chuckled quietly**

"**Goodnight Yumi, I love you" Ulrich whispered wrapping his arms around her.**

"**I love you too Ulrich, goodnight" she whispered back whilst leaning more into his toned bare chest.**

"**Happy Birthday, Yumi" Ulrich breathed as both him and his fiancé entered the world of sleep.**

Even though it's my birthday and technically I shouldn't give out presents on my birthday-I should receive them-I have gave you this from me!

So there you go. Hope it wasn't too bad!


End file.
